


Liderowe Pogotowie Miłosne

by Klawa



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawa/pseuds/Klawa





	Liderowe Pogotowie Miłosne

Boli go głowa. Nie jest to bynajmniej powód do histerii, a już z pewnością nie do telefonowania do Kaoru i informowania go, że nie przyjdzie na próbę. Ale robi to, a później ze stoickim spokojem rozwala młotkiem dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe i popija je sokiem malinowym. Ogląda mecz.

Telefon dzwoni praktycznie całe południe i w którymś momencie, irytuje go to na tyle, że wyrzuca go przez okno. Choć może nie można tu mówić o irytacji, bo jest całkiem spokojny, obserwując jak zgrabna, czerwona komórka uderza o beton. Ale przestaje dzwonić, a on może wrócić przed telewizor. Skwapliwie z tego korzysta.

Klnie, gdy tym razem przeszkadza mu przenikliwy dźwięk domofonu. Paskudztwo jest przymocowane do ściany i elektroniczne, tego nie wyrzuci. Szkoda. Wybiera najbardziej czerwone jabłko z blatu i rzuca nim w chodnik, koło bramy. Kaoru przyklejony do dzwonka, patrzy w górę, ale on już siedzi przed telewizorem.

Następne są oczywiście drzwi. Oczywiście. To przecież Kaoru, wielki lider, a on ośmielił się na niego warknąć przez telefon i podać niewystarczającą wymówkę swej nieobecności na próbie. Łomot jest naprawdę upiorny, do tego sąsiedzi mogą zadzwonić na policję jeśli dureń nie przestanie się drzeć pod jego drzwiami, ale i tak z trudem odrywa się od czerwonej poduchy, podczas gdy chętniej wsadziłby pod nią głowę.

Otwiera. Zimne spojrzenie lidera wwierca mu się pod czaszkę. Ma irracjonalne wrażenie, że Kaoru potrafiłby człowieka samym tym spojrzeniem zmusić do wszystkiego. Wzdryga się.  
– Zbieraj dupę – warczy lider, wpychając się do mieszkania. – Przespałeś się z Totem, wielka mi sprawa – kontynuuje, stojąc przy szafie i wyciągając dżinsy i sweter. – Ubieraj. Jedziemy do słodkiego basisty, on ci wyjaśni dlaczego spierdolił o świcie, ty jemu czemu przez to odwalasz jakieś kretyństwa i rzucasz telefonami, tak, widziałem szczątki twojej komórki... – przerywa na chwilę. – A potem wreszcie pojedziemy do studia i nie chcę słyszeć żadnych protestów.  
Cóż. Pomysł jak każdy inny, myśli wciągając przez głowę sweter.

 

~*~

 

Boli go brzuch. Nie jest szalony, nie ma też bzika na punkcie swojego zdrowia i nie uważa, że ból brzucha może być przyczyną jego rychłej śmierci. Ani hospitalizacji. Nie sądzi również – choć mówi inaczej gdy w słuchawce telefonu rozlega się zdenerwowany głos – by miał raka, albo coś z wyrostkiem, ani nawet, że to grypa żołądkowa.

Właściwie to doskonale wie, że jest to ból nerwowy i właśnie dlatego miauczy, że na pewno umrze i – starając się ignorować przekleństwa Kaoru i jego mamrotanie o bęcwałach rozpieprzających mu próbę – szybko się rozłącza. I wyrywa kabel z gniazdka. Komórka, mniej więcej od świtu i tak pływa w ściekach, do których wpadła gdy biegł ulicą w spodniach ledwie naciągniętych na tyłek i z kurtką, jednym rękawem wlokącą się po chodniku. A komórka, oczywiście, była w niezapiętej kieszeni kurtki. Z ponurą miną, wkłada do ust niebieską drażetkę, spoglądając na zegarek.  
  
Z przekleństwami na ustach, potem na czole i smugą pasty na nosie, kładzie się na walizce, wściekle szarpiąc za zamek. Bagaż opiera się absolutnie idealnie – zamek ani drgnie. W końcu zirytowany wyszarpuje ze środka pięć różnych swetrów i jedne, obłędnie niebieskie spodnie i walizka ulega. Wciąż ściska w ręku ubrania, gdy upiorny dźwięk domofonu, przerywa jego tok myślowy, podążający gdzieś w stronę stacji metra i dalej, aż ku jakiejś miłej wsi... Wychodzi na przedpokój, wbijając wzrok w uporczywie sygnalizujące czyjąś obecność urządzenie. Prędzej czy później nawet lider powinien się poddać. Raczej później niż prędzej, ale w końcu sobie pójdzie, a on będzie mógł wziąć swoją przeklętą walizkę i pojechać w zakichaną siną dal!  
  
Nie może. Kaoru jakimś cudem – albo raczej przy pomocy którejś z przemiłych, niech je piorun trzaśnie, sąsiadek – dostał się pod drzwi i teraz wisi na dzwonku, co jakiś czas dodając odkrywczo:  
– Toshiya, do kurwy nędzy, wiem że tam jesteś!  
Co wcale nie zachęca by mu owe drzwi otworzyć. Lider gotów jest go zabić i wywieźć w celu wskrzeszania w sali. Mimo wszystko, Kaoru potrzebuje basisty.  
– Och, świetnie. Sam tego chciałeś, zaraz zadzwonię do twojej przemiłej cioci, którą przypadkiem poznaliśmy we wakacje i z jakiegoś powodu wepchnęła nam swoje wizytówki, i powiem jej, że jesteś gejem, co będzie ci wypominać póki piekło... – dobiega zza drzwi, a ton lidera jest zdecydowanie zbyt z siebie zadowolony. Tak samo jak liderowy uśmiech, gdy drzwi powoli się uchylają, a sam Kaoru wkracza do mieszkania niczym torpeda.  
A za nim wchodzi Die. I następuje koniec świata.  
Albo nastąpiłby, gdyby świat miał odrobinę przyzwoitości.

 

~*~

 

Telefon wyrywa go spod prysznica. Die syczy, że źle się czuje i nie przyjdzie na próbę, dodając że nic go nie obchodzi zdanie lidera i równie dobrze, Kaoru może w dupę sobie wsadzić pomysły z pastylkami, bo Die. Zostaje. W domu. Rozmowa ta, bądź raczej monolog, wyprowadza go z równowagi, a fakt że kilka minut później wyświetlacz radośnie go informuje, że ma telefon od basisty, w odzyskaniu jej nie pomaga. Basista wylicza mu wszystkie możliwe schorzenia, które mają jakikolwiek związek z bólem brzucha i twierdzi, że umiera, nim trzaska słuchawką, a Kaoru przeklina jeszcze chwilę, nim orientuje się, że i tak nie ma do kogo.

I nawet gdyby nie wiedział o co chodzi, miła sąsiadka Die'a zaraz by go uświadomiła.

Wchodzi do mieszkania basisty, ciągnąc za sobą Die'a i obserwując jak twarz Toshiyi, i tak ponura, przybiera iście pogrzebowy wyraz, a sam brunet wykonuje ruch jakby chciał wybiec z własnego mieszkania. Z rozbawieniem słucha obustronnych wyjaśnień, zastanawiając się jak można być aż takim idiotą i ze zniecierpliwieniem zerkając na zegarek. A Toshiya mówi, że rano uciekł, bo na komórce Die'a wyświetliła się jakaś _Kumiko_ i że się przestraszył, bo kto jak nie dziewczyna dzwoniłby o świcie, i że właściwie to kto to jest Die? A Die odpowiada, że kuzynka, i że Toshiya jest idiotą największym pośród idiotów, ale w oczach ma wesołe błyski i Kaoru ten moment wybiera na sprowadzenie ich na ziemię.

Na próbę docierają z trzygodzinnym spóźnieniem. Wita ich zdziwione, niechętne i rozżalone spojrzenie wokalisty, i chwiejący się sennie Shinya, co przypomina liderowi, że nie poinformował ich o sytuacji. Uśmiecha się szeroko.  
– Próba, próba! – woła radośnie, ignorując rozczarowany jęk Kyo.

A Die i Toshiya szczerzą się, i robią to do końca dnia, mimo przetrzymywania w sali prób do późnego wieczora.

 


End file.
